


Top Table

by Krystalmatsumiya



Series: Moments [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalmatsumiya/pseuds/Krystalmatsumiya
Summary: John is getting married and wonders why Sherlock doesn't want Greg with him at the top table





	1. Chapter 1

“How can you stand it?” John Watson asked one Thursday afternoon when he found himself at the pub with Greg. He wasn’t completely sure when the semi-weekly pub visit started, shortly after Sherlock had gotten back and informed him that Rebecca had been all his idea and Greg had messed it up anyway by not sleeping with her and becoming her gay best friend setting her up with a colleague from work. John had reasoned, or rather Mary had reasoned, that he owed the officer a pint in apology for the way that had treated him. A pint had become two, three, before it was almost ritual to be standing at the Dog and Goose with Greg at his side and the footie on the telly. 

“What?” Greg asked pulling his eyes from the silent screen to look at him a pint of real ale pressed to his lips and John was torn between carrying on with his line of questioning which would lead to the most serious conversation that they had ever shared or just muttering about the off-side rule and leaving it at that. 

“Sherlock, dating him, being in love with Sherlock Holmes…” His mouth muttered before his brain could properly work out the two options. Greg’s breath caught before he spluttered causing his drink to bubble for a moment before he pulled it away and placed it back on the table “That’s like being in love with a grey alien surely…I asked him if he wanted you up on the top table at his side…” 

“Bet that went down well” The inspector chuckled in a self-deprecating way his fingers on his free hand running through his salt and pepper hair. John pulled a face remembering the way Sherlock had stiffened quite dramatically a muscle in his left eye twitching before he had said something off-hand and rather needlessly flippant. He couldn’t understand how Greg could be so casual about it. 

“He almost put you near the bog, what is it? Seriously? Cause for the life of me I can’t figure it out” 

“The sex is fantastic” Greg shrugged causing John to almost choke on his beer. His eyes bulged as he spluttered out the offending drink. The police man smirked a little and then shrugged looking down at his own drink. “Okay, not the answer you wanted to hear? It’s true though”

“Nope, don’t want to hear it” 

“I dunno. I doubt that there is an answer that you’d be happy with. There’s something about him, you now?” Greg gave another little shrug leaning back against the bench his eyes closed as he reached into his pockets for cigarettes that he wouldn’t find given that he had given up again with Sherlock’s return. He figured that out a few minutes later and sighed looking mildly irritated before playing around with a coaster “He’s been worse since he got back. More careful about being caught out. I think that whole mess with Moriarty has made him realise just how much danger he’s putting himself in and doesn’t want me to be involved” 

“And you’re happy about that?” 

“Of course I ain’t blood happy with that. But it’s Sherlock, you tell him that he can’t do something and he bloody do it more and just be cagey about the whole thing. Meaning that it would be a lot bloody worse. At least this way he comes to me and tells me things, least ways when he remembers” Greg huffed and John supposed that that was correct. “I know it just looks like I sit back and allow him to do what he wants, and mostly I do, cause if I didn’t I wouldn’t get a moments peace worrying about him when he went and did it any way but I do love the prat John” Twin spots of awkward colour appeared in Greg’s cheeks making him appear shifty and awkward as he ran his fingers through his softly greying hair before he gripped at his pint and swallowed what was left with a single gulp. “I know you’re looking out for him, acting like he’s scary dad, not that you have to mind he’s got Mycroft for that, but this way is what works best for us at the moment and you don’t have to understand it. We’re not like you and Mary and that works fine for us, okay? Just leave it and put me wherever Sherlock says I should be” 

“I just can’t see why you have so much faith in him” 

“Cause, like a scalded cat, he always comes back to me” Greg checked his watch slowly as his phone buzzed in his pocket “Speak of the devil, I should go before he sticks something in the oven. Give my love to Mary” 

“Yeah…Tell Sherlock I’ll see him later”


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re late” Sherlock announced as Greg entered the flat and the copper gave the younger man a stare before removing his coat. Of course, Sherlock wasn’t troubled by the look but continued with “It takes you 23 minutes to walk back from that hovel that you and John go to so you strayed from your regular path” 

“I did, I didn’t think that you would be counting the minutes. Were you worried Sunshine?” Greg made his way to the sofa where Sherlock was sitting half looking as though he were relaxed the other half coiled like a spring looking as though he was very ready to spring into action if he thought that he was in trouble. It would have been cute if it wasn’t Sherlock. In Sherlock it could mean that an army of trained ninja could be storming through the door at any minute. 

“No” 

“Liar, you’ve been paranoid since coming back. Why?” He tried to sound interested over concerned but it didn’t work out the way. Sherlock rolled his eyes and then dropped his back down onto the sofa his arms crossing over his chest. 

“You’re imagining things, Lestrade, I am not now nor have ever been paranoid” 

“You know forgetting my name is less cute when you can remember exactly how many minutes it should take me to walk home.” Greg muttered his arm snaking around Sherlock’s shoulders so that he could pull him towards him. He was met with some resistance at first but it wasn’t long before Sherlock was falling, down onto his chest his curly head tucked under his chin. His body was still a little rigid but it was mere moments before he relaxed with a large sigh and he became less like Sherlock Holmes and more like his sunshine. 

“Sunshine, tell me what’s going on in that friggin overly large brain of yours? Mary thinks that it’s because you’re wound up about John leaving” 

“John will never leave, he craves the excitement that I can give him” Sherlock said with an annoying confidence that he always possessed when talking about John like he was a trained puppy. “He’s programmed like that”

“Then is it a case?”

“Why should there be something wrong just because I remarked that you were late returning? You could have simply stated that you stopped off somewhere or that there was traffic” 

“I could but then we wouldn’t be having this conversation but as it is you’re right, I did stop off somewhere. I got you something” Greg said with a sigh knowing that he was conceding a little but he always knew when not to push Sherlock too far. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small book on writing best man speeches and dropped it down onto Sherlock’s lap. “You said that you were struggling to write something, I thought that would help…” Sherlock pulled himself up from his chest and then held the book in both his hands staring at the cover with an unreadable expression on his face. His eyes were hooded and sunken in shadow as his teeth gnawed at his lips in a way that Greg associated with him having cravings “Sunshine?”

“I am going to be taking drugs and having a relationship with a woman in the not too distant future” Sherlock announced loudly looking uncomfortable while Greg was positive that his heart had landed somewhere near his stomach. He knew that there had to be a reason but for the life of him he couldn’t figure out what it would be and in the end, all he could huff out was a broken;

“Excuse me?”

“It’s for a case” As if that solved and answered everything. Which he supposed for Sherlock it would but he was going to need a bit more than that before he let him do something that could kill him. 

“A case? Sherlock, you can’t just lay that on me and say that it’s for a case. I thought that you and John weren’t working on anything all that interesting” It had been the impression that he had gotten from John at least. Sherlock had been taking silly almost meaningless cases for the last couple of days. If anything, he had been worried about his lover slipping into a serious bout of depression. It had happened a lot before John and he didn’t want to see it again. 

“John isn’t working on the case, I am” Sherlock sighed looking reluctant to tell him anything more but Greg stared at him in silence for a moment before saying “Charles Augustus Magnusson” 

“Ain’t he that media bloke?” 

“Amongst other things. He’s a blackmailer he has something on my client that I need to get back” 

“And to do that you have to throw your life into danger?” 

“Yes. I have to make him believe that my drug habit is my weakness” 

Greg wanted to growl to snap and snipe that nothing was worth him throwing his life in danger, and that his drug habit was his bloody weakness, it was the thing that would one day kill him. But this was the thing that he had talked about with John. This was what he had said that he would support and although it made him sick to the stomach with worry he would support him knowing that Sherlock had told him and that he could at least monitor him. 

“The bloody things that I put up with for you.” He ground out slowly through gritted teeth “Fine but if I ever convince you to marry me I’m sitting at the top bloody table with you and not near the damned bogs”

The words slipped out before he could restrain them and Sherlock stared at him in silence, his handsome face as stiff as a mask, his green/blue eyes fixed onto his tawny ones and then to Greg’s surprise he nodded. 

“Of course, I wouldn’t have it any other way”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure if Sherlock was working on the Magnusson case before the wedding but it seems a little suspicious that he was nice to her at the wedding if he wasn’t (At least in my mind and for this story) He seems to have been playing a long game since then. Greg is a really understanding boyfriend, too understanding really, but I think with someone like Sherlock who would act anyway it is best to make them know that there is somebody that will support him but be there if it went too far…Anyway…I hope that this is okay ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry not a chapter but an apology, i will delete this when i post again >·<  
I havenf abandoned this or any of my stories. ill health and a bout of depression has prevented me from writting but I'm recovering now and will be posting again soon 

Krys


	4. Chapter 4

Greg watched as his lover played the piece he had made for his two friends. All day he had had to suffer through watching Sherlock all but flirt with Mary’s maid of honour Janine. It was odd to see that he was so bloody good at it. There was an easy-going charm and beauty about him as he acted more awkward than snooty and the speech he’d made had been the icing on a glorious cake. All of what had come out of Sherlock’s mouth was true but at the same time it was designed perfectly to make everyone watching think that under his arrogant and gruff exterior there was a different Sherlock waiting to be revealed and Greg could see that Janine was falling for it.

He would congratulate Sherlock on his masterful production if it didn’t leave him feeling sick to the stomach with worry about what was to come next. The business with the mayfly man was easily dealt with when Sherlock thought about it and they were now in full swing of the after party. At any other event, there would have been the opportunity for them to dance o share a few stolen moments but as Sherlock was activity trying to seduce Janine it wouldn’t do for a greying copper getting in the way.

Sherlock’s song came to an end and Greg looked over from where he was trying his best not to be hit by the flailing arms of Mrs Hudson. A few times he wasn’t successful and he was sure that he was going to wake up in the morning looking like he had been in the ring with a boxing champion and not at a wedding. He saw Sherlock walking towards John and Mary a huge smile on his face that was almost genuine.

He looked more beautiful than handsome in the tuxedo which clung to his limbs and around his torso with ease. Greg knew that John’s day but Sherlock had completely stolen the day, first with how good he looked, second with the speech, and finally with the song. Greg wasn’t surprised, Sherlock lived to make everything about him after all, but what he was surprised was the honest wish that Sherlock had that John and Mary would be happy.

The trio spoke for a while and then Mary and John moved away to dance leaving Sherlock to stare around the hall a few times before turning and walking towards the exit. Molly noticed her face screwing up for just a moment looking as though she wanted to follow. Greg could see the war battling itself out on her face but in the end, she stayed and Greg was glad of it.

“Sorry Mrs Hudson, I should be going, I’m on early rotation tomorrow” He said with a smile at the older woman. It was a lie, he had taken the day off but he knew that she wouldn’t know that. Given the amount that she had been drinking it was unlikely she would remember anything much in the morning. She gave him the same near simple minded smile that she always did saying with just the touch of a slur;

“It’s sad when somebody leaves a wedding early”

“That depends, Mrs Hudson, on what they have waiting for them when they leave” Greg smiled tipping his head at her before walking in the opposite direction to Sherlock. It was a bit of a hassle and it would lose him ground if Sherlock was in one of his brisk walking moods but it was all for the show of the thing.

He was almost out of the door when John caught his eye giving him a nod and a gesture which clearly meant take care of him. It wasn’t a bit of advice that he needed, he lived for taking care of Sherlock though for the life of him he would never be able to save him from himself. He nodded back and then left without even a backwards look. Gathering his coat and making sure he had his car keys he hurried after his errant lover.

The copper in him had memorised the maps of the venue when John had told him the location of the party. He wasn’t as good as Sherlock but he did alright and he knew that there was only one path that the detective would take from the hall to the road. In his mind, he could already imagine him finding a taxi at the end of the road and quickly he picked up his pace happy when he saw the tall thin frame of his lover heading towards the exit.

“Oi, sunshine” He called out almost running now to catch up to him and he was glad when Sherlock turned his eyebrow quizzical his face otherwise unreadable.

“What are you doing here?”

“You think I would let you bow out early? When you ain’t even had a dance yet”

“Urgh, please don’t attempt to be romantic. I don’t need a false display of pointless sentimentality, the wedding provided me with enough of both, thank-you” Sherlock muttered drily though there wasn’t as much venom in his voice as there ordinarily was and Greg decided to take that as a win.

“Maybe, but it’s a wedding Sunshine and you’ve been looking hot since this morning so sentimentality is what you’re gonna get, more so since you’re buggering off soon and dating somebody else…”

“It won’t be real Lestrade, I don’t intend to have…Physical relations with her”

“…Good that, since I wouldn’t be all that happy about you, having physical relations with anyone that weren’t me…Now bloody dance with me”

“There is no music, from this distance it is impossible to hair the music…” Sherlock’s words stopped as Greg pressed play on his phone and violin music started. It wasn’t the same as the piece that Sherlock had just played but it was just as beautiful. It was difficult to see in the barely there light but Greg knew that there would be a touched and yet bemused expression on Sherlock’s face as he listened to the piece which had been played only once before. “I see you have prepared for everything. Very well, one dance, but I shall lead, I have no desire for you to stand on my feet”  

“Whatever you say, Sunshine”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly thank-you to everybody that sent messages of support, I’m trying to reply to them all! Secondly, I am so sorry for the seriously long delay. It was harder than I thought possible to pull myself from my funk this time and then just as I thought I was my cat was hit by a car almost killing him. Thankfully an amputation was all it took to save his life and he’s getting stronger every day but it knocked me back a little but I’m slowly getting better again and will pick up Sherlock 1912-1918 soon, maybe a chapter tomorrow :) 
> 
> I hope that this was okay ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that this was okay I am so deeply sorry for not updating in so long, so many RL issues (involving broken laptops/ill-health) came up that it was impossible but today is my birthday! so I was determined to post! I hope that this is okay ^_^


End file.
